Love Notes
by CumberBabexoxo
Summary: Each morning Harry receives a note with a small cute love poem on it. Takes place 7th year. Voldy didn't return in GOF. I know the main pairing but I'm going to make you wait. Rating M for later chapters. There is Slash and mentions of Mpreg. Side pairs: HP/? SB/RL RW/HG ATTENTION: Slow Updates bcuz other story I'm working on.


**Hey Everyone! **

**This is my first Harry potter fan fic I hope you guys like the first chapter. These updates might be a bit slow only because I have another story that I am working on but this idea came into my head and I had to get it written and posted. I hope you like it. **

**I usually don't do this cause Its usually implied but**

**DISCLAIMER : I Do NOT own Harry Potter .. That belongs to the beautiful and MAGNIFICENT J.K. Rowling **

**I also don't own the content of the love notes Harry receives except for the last one.. The first one belongs to the Wonderful William Shakespeare and the second .. I have no clue... I found it on the internet. :D**

**If you like this story please leave a review and maybe guess who Harry is going to be paired with :D**

* * *

The Great Hall was full of friendly chatter the morning the first note arrived. Harry had just sat down at the table when the mail came. Hedwig dropped down onto Harry's shoulder and stuck a leg in his face. He chuckled a bit before untying the two letters attached to her leg. Harry gave Hedwig a piece of bread and a scratch on the head before she lovingly nipped his fingers and flew off. Harry grabbed the letter that had his name sprawled on it in familiar messy writing.

**_Dear Cub,_**

**_How are you doing cub? Is your seventh year going well? Well we have very exciting news for you cub. The first one is you get to come home to Grimmauld place for Yule. The adoption went through this morning! Remmy and I are getting your room set up. Well it's more like floor, we are giving you the entire second floor to yourself. We also finally renovated the house, all the creepy house elf heads are gone as well as my mother's portrait. Thank Merlin! Anyway our last piece of exciting news is that you are getting a little brother or sister. Sirius is pregnant! We just found out yesterday evening. We love you cub._**

**_See you soon!_**

**_Sirius and Remus_**

Harry stared at the paper in his hands a moment.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. A large grin slowly spread on Harry's face.

"Okay you are starting to scare me, mate," Ron said.

"I get to go home to Grimmauld place for Yule, the adoption went through, and Sirius is pregnant. I'm going to have a little brother or sister," Harry said in a slight daze. Hermione gasped and Ron cheered.

"Congratulations!" They exclaimed. Harry put his parents' letter back in its envelope and grabbed the note that was almost forgotten. In clean elegant writing that Harry had not seen before was a small excerpt from a famous Muggle poem that Harry recognized from his phase of being fascinated with Muggle literature in fourth year.

**_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. _**

**_-Dragon_**

Harry stared at the note, a small blush covering his cheeks. He folded the paper and stuck it in his trouser's pocket. A smile graced Harry's face all throughout breakfast and on his way to his first lesson, which was double potions with Slytherin, a lesson that usually dampens Harry's mood. Harry entered the dungeon and took his normal seat somewhere in the middle. On the desk in front of him was a note with a single red rose. Harry picked up the noted.

**_Love is a song sung by two. _**

**_-Dragon_**

Harry smiled and picked up the rose and smelled it. Its smell was stronger than other roses he realized that the rose's scent had been enchanted to be stronger. A wider smile appeared on Harry's face. More students trickled in and took their seats. Ron was just about to ask about the note and the rose when Snape swept into the class room.

"Open your books to page three hundred and ninety four," Snape demanded. Harry did as he was instructed. Even though Harry was in a good mood it didn't stop Snape from picking on him and Harry not knowing the answer. After what seemed like forever to everyone, but Harry, class was finally over. They all made their way to the great hall to eat lunch before heading to their next classes. There was no note waiting for Harry at the lunch table or his last classes of the day, but there was one on his bed when he returned to the Gryffindor tower after dinner.

**_I liked the smile that adorned your face today; it made your whole face light up and your eyes sparkle. Sleep well my dear Harry. _**

**_-Dragon_**

Harry fell asleep that night with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
